Lovely Day(s)
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Aku selalu memohon kepada Tuhan untuk memberikanku seseorang untuk menemaniku. Tapi tidak pernah dikabulkan. Hingga suatu malam aku melontarkan doa yang sangat bodoh. Aku tidak berharap itu akan jadi kenyataan. Tapi sialnya, Tuhan malah mengabulkannya dengan senang hati./KyuSung/YESUNGCENTRIC!/BOYS!Love/GAJE/DLDR
1. Prologue

/

Ucchan Persembahkan:

LOVELY DAY(S)

TEASER

/

Rated: Unknown

/

Main Cast: Kim Jongwoon a.k.a. Kim Yesung

/

OtherCast: Unknown *smirk*

/

Disclaimer: Karena yang baru muncul itu Yesung, artinya segala-galanya di sini milik author dan Tuhan! #PLAK!

/

DLDR!

/

Happy reading! Hey, let me know if it's bad!

/

Annyeong, Kim Jongwoon imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Jongwoon. Aku anak yatim piatu. Kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal. Hal yang sama berlaku kepada dongsaeng kecilku, Jongjin.

Aku sendirian.

…

Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil sederhana, yang cukup nyaman.

Aku juga bekerja sambilan di toko buku untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Kau tanya kenapa toko buku? Itu karena aku sangat suka membaca!

…

Aku adalah siswa kelas dua di Sapphire Pearl SHS. Aku siswa yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu pintar, tapi tidak terlalu bodoh juga. Tengah-tengah deh.

Di sekolahku ini, aku adalah anak pendiam dan tertutup. Mungkin karena aku takut untuk kembali berteman.

Aku tidak memiliki teman. Baik itu di lingkungan sekolah ataupun rumah. Aku mungkin memang terlalu tertutup dan bukan tipe orang yang pintar bergaul.

Aku sering di bully oleh teman-teman sekelasku. Ralat, hampir semua murid di sekolah ini sering membullyku! Yah. Mungkin bukan sering. Selalu!

Hmm, mungkin karena aku tidak pernah melawan. Memangnya aku bisa apa…? Aku bukan siapa-siapa…

Yang bisa kulakukan adalah berharap suatu saat nanti mereka mau menghentikan kerutinan mereka itu, dan menjadi temanku. Bolehkan, aku berharap?

…

Penampilanku? Hm… kurasa biasa saja? Hanya saja mungkin poniku ini yang membuat masalah. Aku memanjangkan poni sampai sebatas hidung –yang tentu saja membuatku tampak menyeramkan. Aku juga bukan tipe namja yang memperdulikan penampilan. Jadi kubiarkan saja rambutku berantakan. Bagaimana aku berpakaian? Hahaha,baju seragam yang tidak rapi dan penuh tambalan. Tidak lupa kacamata berlensa tebal untuk menyokong mataku yang sudah parah akibat terlalu banyak membaca ini.

Biasa saja, bukan…?

…

Aku hanya punya seorang ahjumma. Dia teman dari ummaku. Taeyeon ahjumma. Dia yeosung baik yang mengelola sebuah manajemen yang mengorbitkan artis-artis terkenal. Otomatis, dia kaya. Ia pernah menawarkanku untuk tinggal bersamanya di rumah besarnya. Tapi aku menolak. Aku tidak mau merepotkannya… dia terlalu baik.

Yeah. Terlalu baik. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kelak dia akan membuat hidupku penuh dengan 'warna-warni'…

…

Aku punya memori saat masih kecil. Tentang seorang namja tampan yang sangat baik. Dia menolongku saat aku nyaris diculik. Namanya? Aku tidak sempat menanyakannya. Dia sudah terlanjut pergi.

Apa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya…?

…

Setiap malam, aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan…

…

"Tuhan… Tolong kirimkan aku pengganti appa, umma, dan Jongjinnie…"

Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya.

…

"Tuhan… tolong kirimkan aku seorang teman. Walau cuma seorang…"

Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya.

…

"Tuhan… jebaal! tolong kirimkan aku seseorang yang peduli padaku… aku kesepian…"

Tuhan tetap tidak mengabulkannya.

…

Akhirnya karena frustasi, suatu malam aku melontarkan sebuah doa yang sangat bodoh…

…

"Tuhan! Tolong kirimkan aku seseorang… seseorang yang menyayangiku, seseorang yang dapat menerimaku, seseorang yang mampu menjagaku, seseorang yang bisa berbicara denganku, seseorang yang sangat kuat, dan seseorang yang terampil dalam melakukan segala hal! Satupun cukup! Tolong kirimkan aku orang yang bisa menemaniku! AMIN!"

Yah… terdengar sangat putus asa 'kan? Sungguh, aku tidak pernah berharap Tuhan akan mengabulkannya. Tapi…

Sialnya… Tuhan malah dengan senang hati mengabulkannya…

…

"Annyeong haseyo. Mianhae terlambat. Kami ada sedikit kendala di perjalanan. … Kau…? Kau keponakan Taeyeon sajangnim…?"

Dan sialnya lagi, ternyata yang dikirim Tuhan, bukan hanya seorang saja…

…

"Hhhh… walau terpaksa… tapi mulai sekarang kami akan tinggal di sini!"

Dan siapa yang mengijinkanmu tinggal di sini!?

…

Apa kamu tahu? Hidupku yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja, kini mulai menjadi 'terlampau' berwarna…

…

**TEASER END**

Continue/Delete?

Ucchan's Free Talk(?): Waay… Ucchan main bikin ff baru…/BUAGH/ mianhae kalau gaje banget ne~! Ini Ucchan dapat secara alami melalui mimpi… ceritanya nggak begitu jelas. Tapi… masalahnya terlihat dengan sangat jelas~!XD sebenarnya mimpi ini udah lamaaaaa… banget… udah kadaluwarsa, sama seperti doc ini yang udah berkarat karena terus disimpan tanpa dilihat sama sekali. Jadi yah, tulisan Ucchan disini gayanya agak beda ne? eh, atau sama aja?*pasang muka watados*/plak

Umm… Sungieppa keliatan tersiksa banget yah, di sini…? Sungie baby, itulah yang dinamakan nasib.#PLAK!

So? Bagaimana? Ini mau dilanjut atau tidak? Terserah readerdeul deh~! Ini sebagai pengganti LLT dan HLS yang bakal hiatus…TwT/dikeroyok rame-rame/ pasti akan Ucchan lanjut! Tapi bakal lamaaa…/plak

Okay~! Silahkan tuangkan isi kepala anda dikotak reviewww~! Dan sekali lagi, **fic ini akan dilanjut**. Tapi bakal lamaaaaa… sekali…/plak

Ming oppa! Cukhae untuk pernikahannya –walau masih sedikit tak rela/plak/ semoga Ming oppa bahagia selalu!^w^

Selamat hari natal bagi yang merayakan juga! Dan selamat tahun baruuu~~! \^0^/

Singkat kata,

REVIEW/FLAME(MENDIDIK) PLEASE~?


	2. Normal Life

/

Ucchan Persembahkan:

LOVELY DAY(S)

Chapter 1: Normal Life

/

Rated: T (Belum Tetap/plak)

/

Main Cast: Kim Jongwoon a.k.a. Kim Yesung

/

OtherCast: Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kibum, Other Super Junior Member, Taeyeon (Akan bertambah seiring cerita)

/

Pair: KyuSung /slight: WonSung, KiSung, HeeSung, HanSung, HaeSungHyuk, YeWook, YeMin, 2Woon, TeukSung, DongSung

/

Disclaimer: Hmmm… milik Tuhan deh~! Lalu milik ortu, dan semua ELF~! Tapi ceritanya asli dari mimpi Ucchan!

/

DLDR!

/

Happy reading! Hey, let me know if it's bad, arra!

/

_Aku ingin mereka semua tahu. Dibalik wajah datarku, aku terluka…_

* * *

JRASSHHH

Hujan tengah turun dengan deras mengguyur kota Seoul malam itu. Seorang namja yang… misterius –mungkin– menatap jam dinding di kamar mansion kecilnya. Dia ingin waktu berhenti. Ingin begini terus. Tidak mau hari esok datang. Karena esok, penderitaan yang lebih berat akan menantinya.

Teman-temannya. Oh ayolah, dia sangat ketakutan kalau kau menyebut kata itu. Yeah, dia takut pada teman-temannya. Dia sendiri. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Kenapa? Nanti saja penjelasannya.

Yang penting, namja misterius ini selalu berdoa. Berdoa, dan berdoa. Tapi Tuhan tampak cuek padanya. Tidak sekalipun Tuhan mengabulkan doanya.

Namja itu tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap langit malam dari jendela kamar mansionnya. Bibir plumnya mulai mengeluarkan suara,

"Tuhan! Tolong kirimkan aku seseorang… seseorang yang menyayangiku, seseorang yang dapat menerimaku, seseorang yang mampu menjagaku, seseorang yang bisa berbicara denganku, seseorang yang sangat kuat agar bisa melindungiku, dan seseorang yang terampil dalam melakukan segala hal! Satupun cukup! Tolong kirimkan aku orang yang bisa menemaniku! AMIN!"

Namja itu mendengus puas setelah menyelesaikan doanya.

Hahaha, terkesan putus asa sekali, bukan? Tapi… dia memang telah putus asa. Dan dia rasa, kali inipun, Tuhan tidak akan mengabulkan doanya.

Oh. Dia salah besar~.

:

Hari yang sibuk, di Sapphire Blue SHS…

Seorang namja misterius yang merupakan tokoh utama kita, sedang berjalan dengan wajah datar sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya.

Namanya? Silahkan dibaca. Karena kisah legendaris(?)nya, baru saja akan dimulai…

* * *

JONGWOON POV: ON

* * *

… Hari yang baru lagi… walau sejujurnya aku tidak menginginkannya… tapi apa boleh buat. Waktu tetap berjalan, dan aku ingin masa depan yang lebih baik.

Tap tap

Aku melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolahku dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku yakin sebentar lagi akan ada yang-

"WAA~!"

BYUUUURRR

-menggangguku. Aiishh… kini seluruh tubuhku basah… padahal ini satu-satunya seragam yang kupunya…

"Miaaan~! Tanganku terpeleseeet~!" yang kudengar selanjutnya adalah suara tawa dari berbagai arah. Aku menggigit bibirku dengan sedikit keras.

"Iiiuuuh, bukankah itu air jamban? Menjijikkannn~!" suara yeoja genit terdengar. Aku menghela napas. Mereka tidak pernah bosan. Sebaiknya aku tidak usah memperdulikan mereka. Nanti malah bertambah parah kalau kuladeni.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku lagi dengan kepala tertunduk.

Kaget? Ah, ini memang sudah kebiasaanku. Semua orang selalu menyiksaku. Ralat, tidak semua sih. TAPI SELURUH SISWA DI SAPPHIRE PEARL SHS INI!

Apakah mereka tidak punya kesenangan lainnya selain mengejekku…? Hhhh… aku selalu berharap, akan ada hari di mana mereka menganggapku normal seperti siswa lainnya, dan berteman denganku. Tapi hari itu tidak pernah datang walau aku selalu menunggu. Aku tidak beruntung.

"Hei! Lihat tuh. Si anak miskin…" aku melirik tajam namja berkulit pucat dan berambut cokelat ikal yang tengah menatapku angkuh. Cho Kyuhyun… dia sedang menyeringai. Aiiish… senang sekali dia mengejekku. Apa dia tidak punya kesenangan lain? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku miskin? Itu bukan kejahatan, 'kan?

"Kenapa kau masih sekolah di sini, heum? Merusak pemandangan saja." kini suara seorang yeoja centil berambut pirang yang terdengar. Yeoja itu bergelayutan manja di lengan Kyuhyun. Pacarnya kurasa. Aku menunduk. Aku… sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Hmph~… menyedihkan. Namja culun miskin yang tidak punya orang tua."

DEG

Kulanjutkan langkahku lagi dengan lesu. Dulu aku bukanlah anak yang tertutup seperti ini. Aku bahkan berasal dari keluarga yang cukup mampu. Tapi appaku dituduh melakukan korupsi diperusahaannya dan merugikan banyak perusahaan-perusahaan lain. Akibatnya appaku dipecat dengan tidak terhormat. Dulu aku memiliki banyak teman, juga keluarga yang harmonis. Tapi sejak kejadian itu… semuanya hancur.

Teman-temanku memandangiku seakan melihat sampah. Seakan aku ini tidak ada harganya sama sekali. Orang tuaku juga selalu bertengkar setiap malam. Karena tekanan dari berbagai arah, appa memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan cara menembak kepalanya sendiri.

Melihat appa sudah tidak ada, semua cacian itu memilih beralih ke ummaku. Dan… kejadian itu terulang lagi. Saat aku pulang dari sekolah, aku menemukan pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak ingin kulihat. Dongsaengku, Jongjin telah meninggal. Di tubuhnya, darah segar bercucuran. Dan di sampingnya ada pisau yang berlumuran darah. Setelah kutelusuri rumah kecilku ini, aku menemukan umma. Lebih tepatnya jasad umma. Yeoja cantik itu sudah tidak bernyawa. Aku menemukannya terapung di dalam bath tub yang penuh dengan darah. Menurut kepolisian, ummaku bunuh diri dengan mengajak dongsaengku juga. Tragis.

Melihat tidak ada pilihan lainnya, kini semua tekanan itu malah beralih padaku. Tapi maaf saja, ya. Aku tidak akan selemah itu. Aku memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah mansion sederhana dengan meminjam uang pada ahjummaku.

… Meninggalkan luka di dalam rumah kecilku itu.

Aku juga bekerja paruh waktu untuk biaya sewa mansion dan uang sekolah. Untunglah ahjumma pemilik mansion dan bosku tidak memperdulikan masa laluku. Aku harus bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada mereka.

Mungkin juga penampilanku kini mempengaruhi hidupku. Aku memang tipe namja yang sangat tidak memperdulikan penampilan. Masa bodo. Toh, meski aku berusaha sekeras apapun mengubah penampilanku, yeoja manapun tidak akan melirikku.

Kupercepat langkahku.

BRUGH!

"Auh…" aku meringis kecil saat pantatku mencium lantai yang keras. Aiiish, siapa sih yang main nabrak!? Aku menggerutu dalam hati.

"Mianhae. Gwenchanayo?" ada tangan yang terulur. Aku melirik si penabrak. Hahaha, si namja nerd berkaca mata tebal tengah memandangiku dengan wajah khawatir. Choi Siwon. Dia… namja yang aneh.

Aku segera berdiri. Kulirik tangannya yang masih terulur. Aku kemudian menatap dark chocolatenya dengan sorot penuh penyesalan. Lalu dengan kaku aku berjalan melewatinya. Aku tidak mau tangannya jadi bau hanya karena memegang tanganku yang botabenenya sudah terkena air jamban.

Dapat kudengar bisik-bisik, "Cih, sombong sekali dia! Sudah bagus ditolong!"

"Nde! Dia pikir siapa dia? Menyebalkan."

Aku berusaha menulikan telingaku. Kupercepat langkahku. Jantungku terasa berdenyut menyakitkan.

:

Krieeet~

Aku membuka pintu kelas dengan wajah wajah datar.

… Lagi. Semua mata di kelasku kini tertuju padaku. Sorot mata mereka semua… sangat menyesakkan… hatiku rasanya sakit…

"Kau masih berani sekolah, anak miskin…?" tanya salah satu 'teman' sekelasku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku tersenyum tipis. Dikiranya hanya karena mereka menyiramiku dengan air jamban, menjambakku, memukuliku, menghinaku, meludahiku, aku akan berhenti sekolah? Lucu sekali kau. Tapi maaf. Aku ingin memiliki masa depan yang cerah.

"Hei! Apa yang kau tertawakan, hah?!" nada suaranya meninggi. Aiish… aku 'kan tidak tertawa. Siapa yang tertawa? Hmph. Merasa sia-sia saja meladeni 'teman'ku itu, aku lebih memilih untuk menuju bangkuku yang terletak paling belakang.

Tap tap

DUK!

BRUGH!

Tapi langkahku terhenti karena ada yang menendang punggungku sehingga aku jatuh terduduk. "Ugh…" ringisku.

"Sombong sekali kau!" namja pucat yang tadi kutemui menyeringai. Cho Kyuhyun. Aku menatap caramelnya yang memandangku seakan melihat seonggok sampah tak berguna. Kau tampak sangat menikmati saat-saat menyiksaku, eoh…

"Kau perlu di beri pelajaran!"

BUAK!

Sebuah tendangan menghantam perutku.

"Aggh!" erangku tertahan. Kyuhyun yang menendangku tadi tersenyum senang karena mendengar eranganku.

"Ada apa? Kau berharap ummamu akan memelukmu, hm Baby Boy?" caramelnya menatapku dengan sorot mata mengejek. "Ah, aku lupa. Kau 'kan sudah TIDAK memiliki umma!"

Aku menggigit bibirku. Aku… sudah terbiasa. Aku berusaha merapalkan kata-kata itu dalam benakku.

BUAK!

"AGGGH!" kali ini tendangannya lebih kuat. Aku memegangi perutku yang ngilu sambil masih menatap caramel itu dengan tatapan dingin. Aku akan kuat! Aku tidak mau dianggap lemah oleh namja macam dia!

"Kenapa diam, heh?!" bentaknya. Aku tetap diam. Malas menjawab. Kenapa dia suka menyiksaku sih? Aku tidak merasa pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya! Dasar namja menyebalkan…

"Ck, kau memuakkan! Hei!" Kyuhyun melirik beberapa teman kelasku yang lainnya lalu menunjukku dengan dagunya. Dengan angkuhnya, dia duduk di atas meja guru –menanti tontonan yang selalu ditunggu-tunggunya. Kerutinan pemukulanku setiap saat aku masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ah dan yah, guru-guru tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Cho Kyuhyun ini, adalah namja yang cukup berpengaruh di sekolah. Wae? Karena orang tuanya adalah pemilik sekolah yang merupakan tempatku menuntut ilmu ini. Kyuhyun memiliki banyak teman, jenius, berparas tampan, memiliki suara yang indah, disegani…

… Benar-benar bertolak belakang denganku.

Beberapa teman-teman sekelasku menyeringai. "Siap bos." mereka mendekatiku lalu-

BUAK!

PTAK!

BUUUK!

KREK!

PRAAAANNGGG!

Bisakah mereka tetap kupanggil 'teman' jika sudah begini…?

"Ugh…" aku tidak melawan. Hanya menerima semua pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi dari mereka. Biar saja. Nanti juga berhenti sendiri. Dapat kurasakan bibirku berdarah. Mungkin robek. Dan… sepertinya hidungku patah. Kacamataku juga tampaknya sudah pecah. Aiiishh… aku harus membelinya lagi nanti. Padahal gajiku hanya sedikit…

Apakah kalian sudah puas dengan memukuliku…? Jika sudah, perlakukanlah aku seperti orang normal lainnya…

Hatiku sakit saat kalian menatapku seperti itu… seperti melihat seseorang yang tidak ada harganya sama sekali. Seseorang yang harus segera dimusnahkan dari bumi ini. Setidaknya, aku ingin satu orang saja. Membelaku di saat aku terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Tapi yang kudapat…? Mereka memandangiku dengan seringai puas. Aku benci mereka. Aku… sudah tidak mau percaya lagi.

Meski aku mencoba mendekat, kalian selalu menjauh. Bagaimana kita bisa jadi teman…?

"Sudah." aku membuka sarang obsidianku dengan berat. Kyuhyun memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh. Aiishh… apalagi sekarang…? Teman-teman sekelasku yang tadinya asyik memukuliku, kini melangkah mundur. Namja pucat itu maju lalu berjongkok tepat di depanku.

"Hei." Kyuhyun dengan kasar menjambak rambutku, sehingga wajahku yang penuh luka lebam, sejajar dengan wajah pucatnya. "Cuh," dia meludahi wajahku. Aku mengerjap-erjap mataku. Perih… aku kemudian menatap caramelnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Caramelnya tetap menatap lekat obsidianku. Ck, aku lelah, Cho Kyuhyun.

"… Jangan menatapku seperti itu, bodoh."

Kepalan tangannya melayang hendak memukulku. Aku menutup mataku dengan pasrah. Tubuhku sudah tidak kuat lagi… rasanya tubuhku sangat berat.

"Ad ap- HEI! HENTIKAN, KYU!" … suara siapa itu…? … Terdengar sangat lembut di telingaku… apa Tuhan sudah menjawab doaku…?

Jambakkan Kyuhyun sontak terlepas, dan…

BRUGH…

…

:

… Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Wajahku masih perih… aku menatap sekeliling. Tampaknya aku ada di ruang kesehatan.

… Hm…? Dia… bukankah dia namja tadi yang menabrakku? Kalau tidak salah namanya… Choi Siwon…? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Kenapa juga dia menggenggam tanganku…? Apa… dia yang menolongku…? Aku memandangi wajahnya yang tengah terlelap. Dia nerd. Tapi baik hati. Sepertinya kata yeoja-yeoja centil itu benar. Aku tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang telah jarang kutunjukkan pada siapapun juga.

Aku mengerutkan alisku. Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, kenapa dia mau menolongku…? Tanpa sadar, aku mengelus surai hitamnya dengan lembut.

Choi Siwon… kau namja yang aneh.

"Ughh…" suara lenguhannya membuatku tersadar. Secepat kilat, aku menarik tanganku dari surainya dan memasang wajah datar. Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. "Hmm… eh? Kau sudah sadar, Jongwoonsshi?" dark chocolatenya menatapku kegirangan.

Pft… seperti anak kecil saja… aku mengangguk pelan.

"Syukurlaaah…" namja itu tanpa basa-basi menarikku untuk kedalam pelukannya. Aku terbelalak. Sudah lama sekali… aku tidak merasakan kehangatan pelukan seseorang...

Tiba-tiba aku teringat,

"L-lepaskan!" aku mendorong tubuhnya dengan kuat. Dia menatap obsidianku tidak mengerti. "… Aku tadi di siram air jamban. Nanti kau jadi bau…" jelasku jujur. Bisa mati aku, kalau dia juga sampai membenciku!

Dark chocolatenya mengerjap-erjap lucu. Auuh, manis sekali… aku jadi teringat anak anjing tetangga… tanpa sadar, tanganku terulur untuk mencubit pipinya. "Auuh," erangnya karena cubitanku semakin menguat. Aku terbelalak. Dengan panik, aku menjauhkan tanganku dari pipinya.

"M-mianh-"

Tapi, sepasang tangan hangatnya justru menggenggam tanganku dengan kencang. Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Gwenchanayo?" Siwon menatapku dengan sangat serius. Aku mengerutkan alisku sambil perlahan berusaha melepas tanganku. Tapi… genggamannya justru semakin erat.

Hangat… aiiish! Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, Kim Jongwoon!

"Apa kau selalu dibeginikan?" aku semakin heran. Oooh, aku tahu. Bukankah dia murid yang baru saja pindah kemari beberapa hari yang lalu? Pantas saja jika dia tidak tahu tentang kerutinan 'teman-teman'ku setiap harinya.

Aku mengangguk. "T-tapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa." ucapku sambil tersenyum kaku. Siwon menatap obsidianku dengan tajam. Aku jadi gugup. "U-um, Siwonsshi. Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku…? Tanganku bau-"

GREP

Wajahku langsung merona tatkala namja nerd ini memelukku dengan erat. Hei! Apa dia tuli?! Aku panik dan berusaha mati-matian mendorongnya. Kalau ada yeoja yang melihat kami, aku akan secara resmi menandatangani surat kematianku! Walau nerd, tapi Siwon cukup terkenal akan kebaikan hatinya! "C-Choi Siwon… lepaskan…" pintaku takut-takut.

"Shirreo!"

Aku terbelalak. Aku dapat merasakan deru napasnya di ceruk leherku. Perlahan, wajahku semakin memanas. Choi Siwon… kau memang namja yang aneh…

Hening. Aku sangat menikmati kehangatan namja ini. Tapi aku sadar, nyawakulah taruhannya.

"… Wae…?" aku bersuara.

"Maksudmu?" Siwon mempererat pelukannya. Aiish, apakah dia ingin aku mati lemas?

Aku tersenyum kaku. "Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanyaku lirih. Aku dapat mendengar kekehannya. Aish, apanya yang lucu.

Perlahan dia melonggarkan pelukannya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menolongmu?" tanyanya sambil menatap lekat obsidianku.

Aku menunduk menghindari tatapannya. "A-aku… tidak pantas kau tolong. Aku hanya namja miskin…" aku menggigit bibirku. Setelah ini, Siwon pasti akan menjauhiku, atau lebih parahnya lagi ikut-ikutan menyiksaku.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"… Aku anak seorang koruptor." ucapku pelan. Hatiku rasanya sakit… kini Siwon akan berbalik memusuhiku… apa aku memang tidak bisa berteman yah…?

GREP

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting, aku tahu kau namja baik-baik. Jangan terlalu merendah begitu! Si Kyu jadi tambah suka menyiksamu, kau tahu! Jangan bersikap sok kuat! Aku tahu kau itu rapuh! Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri! Kalau tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu, biar aku saja yang berteman denganmu! Di dunia ini, pasti ada orang yang mau melihatmu tersenyum! Ingat itu!" ia mendekapku dengan lembut setelah mengomeliku panjang lebar.

Hmph… banyak sekali permintaannya…

Dia namja nerd, yang tidak tampan –kau lihat saja kacamata entah berapa senti tebalnya dan tatanan rambut klimis yang bahkan akupun tidak suka melihatnya–, tapi dia sangat baik hati. Bersedia menolong dan menjadi temanku?

… Namja yang aneh. Aku tersenyum lebar, lalu perlahan membalas pelukannya.

"… Gomawo…"

:

Krieeet~

Aku membuka pintu kamar mansion kecilku dengan gembira. Aku punya teman! Yeah, seorang Choi Siwon! Apa aku bermimpi~!?

Kuacuhkan bisik-bisik tetangga. Aku menutup pintu dengan penuh semangat. Aku melirik kura-kura peliharaanku yang menatapku dengan raut wajah ngeri.

"Ddangieee~~! Appa punya temaaan~!" dengan tidak berperasaannya, aku mengangkat tubuh mungil kura-kura itu, dan memutar-mutarnya di angkasa. "Appaa punya temaaaaaaaaaaan~~!" seruku dengan nada sing a song.

Ddangkomma menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Ngeri. Mianhae aegya~! Appa terlalu gembira~!

Ya, ini anakku. Aku tidak gila kok! Si Ddangkomma inilah yang selalu menemaniku. Entah mau atau tidak mau. Dia adalah pemberian appa untuk ulang tahunku yang ke 13. Seminggu sebelum kejadian na'as itu… so, dia satu-satunya keluargaku di dunia ini. Keluargaku yang lain hanya menatapku dengan jijik. Aku tidak perduli!

… Mm… mungkin Taeyeon ahjumma adalah pengecualian.

Aku menatap wajah ketakutan Ddangkomma. Perlahan, aku mendekap kura-kura manis –menurutku– itu dalam pelukanku.

"Appa sangat bahagia, aegyaaa~~!" seruku dengan nada genit. Ddangkomma memutar matanya bosan.

* * *

JONGWOON POV: OFF

* * *

'Uggghhhh~! Berhentilah memutar-mutarku! Aku mau muntah!' jerit Ddangkomma saat 'appa' kesayangannya masih dengan suka cita memutar-mutar tubuh mungilnya. 'HOEEEKH!'

"Ikkkh! Aegya! Kamu jorok! Tidak ada jatah snack untukmu hari ini!" keluh Jongwoon saat Ddangkomma dengan durhakanya muntah di seragam sekolahnya. Ddangkomma terbelalak.

'Mwo?! Aku muntah 'kan karena salahmuuu!' jerit Ddangkomma frustasi. 'Ayolaaah! Aku sedang pengen makan snack nihh! Hiks, sudah seminggu ini kau tidak memberikanku snaaackkk!' tangis Ddangkomma pecah.

Sayang sekali Jongwoon adalah orang yang tidak peka. Tanpa perasaan, Jongwoon meletakkan Ddangkomma kembali dalam aquariumnya, lalu bergegas kekamar mandi. Untunglah besok hari minggu. Jadi dia bisa mencuci seragam satu-satunya ini.

Ddangkomma hanya bisa cemberut. 'Dasar! Appa kepala besar!' pekiknya histeris, dan tentu saja tidak didengar Jongwoon.

:

Meanwhile, In Other Place…

"Mianhae. Tapi ahjumma benar-benar sedang krisis! Jadi… kuharap kalian mau tinggal di rumahnya untuk sementara! Lagipula dia hanya hidup sendiri! Jangan khawatir. Hanya sebulan atau lebih saja kok. Kalian akan bisa kembali ke dorm kalian lagi!" suara seorang yeoja berusia 30-an terdengar.

"Arraseo. Tapi… kenapa kami tidak di beritahu tentang nama keponakan ahjumma?" tanya seorang namja cantik berlesung pipi. Beberapa namja lain di sampingnya mengangguk heran.

Ahjumma itu tersenyum misterius. "Kalian akan tahu setelah kalian sampai. Ahjumma tidak ingin merusak kejutannya~!"

Namja-namja tadi ber'Yaahhh'-ria. Ahjumma mereka yang satu ini benar-benar misterius… atau lebih tepatnya sok misterius.

"Ah, kalau sudah sampai, bilang saja ahjumma menitipkan kalian padanya. Dia akan mengerti kok~. Dia adalah namja yang sangat baik! Sekarang, silahkan kalian keluar~! Saya sangat sibuk! HUSH HUSH!" usir sang ahjumma dengan seringaian manis.

"… Menitipkan…? Aiish, kita ini sudah kayak bayi saja…" seorang namja tampan berkulit pucat menghela napas dengan berat.

* * *

-Next Day…

* * *

JONGWOON POV: ON

* * *

KRIIIIINGGGG!

"Euunghh~…" aku melenguh saat bunyi jam wekerku yang berbentuk pahlawan bertopeng mengganggu tidurku. Lagi asyik-asyik tidur juga… harusnya alarmnya kumatikan saat hari minggu!

KRIIIING!

PAT

Dengan kasar, aku mematikan si weker nyebelin, lalu kembali tidur lagi.

CIIITTT

Hng? Kayaknya ada suara mobil yang berhenti. Aku memilih mengacuhkannya.

"Heei! Cepat turuun, evil magnae! Hentikan dulu pacaran dengan 'KEKASIH ELEKTRONIK'mu itu!"

"Aiish, hyuuung! Nanggung niiih! Sebentar lagi deh! Jangan cemberut begitu hyung! Ntar cepat tua loh! Eh? Atau hyung memang sudah tua? Hahaha!"

"Kurang ajar! Shindong! Youngwoon! Tarik dia!"

"Arraseo, Teukie hyung!"

"Kajja, magnaeee~!"

BLAK!

PRAANGG!

"Ups."

"WAAAA! Apa yang hyung lakukan! Kekasihkuuu! Lihat deh! Jadi rusak 'kan?! Padahal aku nyaris mendapatkan skor tertinggi! Tanggung jawaaaab, hyuuuung! TANGGUNG JAWAAAABBB~~!"

"PPALIWA."

"A-arraseo Teukie hyung… hiks…"

"Jja! Semua sudah hadir?"

"Sudah hyuuuung!"

"Oke. Kajja! Hng… menurut informasi ahjumma, mansionnya ada di… sana!"

"Kumuh."

"Diam kau, magnae!"

Tap tap tap

"Yak! Hae ya! Jangan lari-lari begitu! Hyukkie! Kejar dia!"

"Ish, kenapa harus aku yang repot sih? Aku masuk agensi ini untuk jadi artis! Bukan babysitter untuk bayi besar sepertinya!"

"Jangan berisik! Cepat kejar dia sebelum jatuh dan malah melukai dirinya sendiri!"

"Hmph. Woi, ikan! Berhenti!"

Drap

Drap

"Hahahah~!"

"YAK! LEE HYUKJAE! LEE DONGHAE! KENAPA KALIAN MALAH MAIN KEJAR-KEJARAN, HAH?!"

Aku mendengus. Di luar berisik sekali sih. Ganggu tidur orang lain saja.

Mungkin saja ada penggrebekan criminal hari minggu gini. Sebagai masyarakat yang baik, aku harus berlapang dada. Dengan lapang dada aku menutup telingaku dengan bantal.

TOK TOK

… Hm?

TOK TOK!

Mwo? Siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarku?! Aku langsung menegang. Apa mereka mencurigaiku…? Aku tidak melakukan apapuuun!

TOK! TOK!

"Permisiiiiii!"

Aku memaksakan diri untuk bangun dari tidurku. Aku duduk di tepi ranjang kumalku dengan wajah pucat. Berusaha mengingat hal-hal yang kulakukan selama seminggu ini. Kayaknya tidak ada yang berbau kriminal deh… aku hanya bersekolah, kerja paruh waktu, membeli kacamata baru, juga berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari dimini market terdekat. Normal-normal saja 'kan!?

TOK! TOOOK!

"I-iyaa! Tunggu sebentar!" aku memakai kacamata baruku lalu dengan terburu-buru berlari menuju pintu kamar mansion kecilku.

Tap tap tap

CKLEK!

"Nugu-" mataku terbelalak melihat namja-namja yang tengah berdiri di depanku. Khususnya… seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan rambut brunettenya yang juga menatapku shock. "-Yo…?"

Hening melanda…

BLAM

"YAK! KENAPA KAU MENUTUP PINTUNYA, MAGNAE?!"

TBC

Ucchan's Free Talk(?): Hyaaa~! Gaje! Mian Ucchan telat ne!TwT n super mian kalo ceritanya jelek! Cerita ini udah nyaris kadaluwarsa sih!/plakk

Yeye dianiyaya mulu ne… Kyuppa jahat!/plak/ ah tapi Ucchan udah tetapin pairnya kok! KyuSung! Sebagai bentuk pelestarian(?) juga! Soalnya diFB lagi ada masalah sama KyuSung shipper… semoga KyuSung shipper akan selalu ada…

Btw, Kyuppa kelihatan benci Yemma kan? Tapi ini baru awal~! Nanti endingnya mereka jadian kok. Ya… kalo gak ada musibah dan gangguan…/PLAK

Gomawo buat yang udah review ne! n mian Ucchan belum bisa bales review… Ucchan diburu waktu! Saat Ucchan ngetik ini, ALBOL belum selesai, dan Ucchan sudah menargetkan upload besok –berhubung lagi libur! Jeongmal mianhae!T_T

Tapi Ucchan udah baca semua review! Dan sangat menghargainya!TwTb gomawo udah repot-repot ngereview ne! Ucchan akan tingkatkan. Dan ucchan juga akan konsisten dengan pairnya! KyuSung! Tapi akan ada slight dari member lain. Kan ff ini emang Yesung-centric~!XD

Singkat kata,

Review please~?


	3. You're Kidding, Right!

/

Ucchan Persembahkan:

LOVELY DAY(S)

Chapter 2: You're Joking, Right?!

/

Rated: T (Belum Tetap/plak)

/

Main Cast: Kim Jongwoon a.k.a. Kim Yesung

/

OtherCast: Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kibum, Other Super Junior Member, Taeyeon (Akan bertambah seiring cerita)

/

Pair: KyuSung /slight: WonSung, KiSung, HeeSung, HanSung, HaeSungHyuk, YeWook, YeMin, 2Woon, TeukSung, DongSung

/

Disclaimer: Hmmm… milik Tuhan deh~! Lalu milik ortu, dan semua ELF~! Tapi ceritanya asli dari mimpi Ucchan!

/

DLDR!

/

Happy reading! Hey, let me know if it's bad, arra!

/

_Aku ingin mereka semua tahu. Dibalik wajah datarku, aku terluka…_

Siingg…

Suasana diruang tamu salah satu kamar mansion super mini/plak/ itu sunyi senyap. Nampak seorang namja cantik yang duduk dengan angkuh diatas sofa –satu-satunya dikamar mansion itu–, satu namja cantik lain yang berdiri disamping kirinya, dan satu namja tampan disamping kanannya. Sisanya duduk lesehan dilantai –berhubung tak ada tempat duduk lain lagi.

Ah… dan jangan lupakan juga.

Tokoh utama kita yang berdiri dihadapan namja-namja itu sambil memasang wajah tergalaknya. Seakan siap menggigit kalau-kalau ada yang berani berbicara.

Ya, kau benar.

Doa konyolnya dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

… Tapi bukan seperti yang diharapkannya!

Catat.

DIA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGHARAPKANNYA!

* * *

JONGWOON'S POV: ON

* * *

Annyeong haseyo. Kim Jongwoon imnida. Dan kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku memasang wajah segalak ini, itu karena namja-namja ini seenaknya memasuki kamar mansionku, berkomentar "KUMUH" "KECIL" "LUSUH" "KOTOR" "JOROK" bahkan ada yang dengan kurang ajarnya berkata "Kandang anjingku Bada saja lebih bagus dari tempat ini.".

Enak saja, rumah orang disamakan dengan kandang hewan!

Tentu. Kalian mengerti perasaanku bukan? Hohoho, kalau saja mereka bukan kiriman Taeyeon noona, sudah kuusir keluar namja-namja tak sopan ini!

Terutama… KENAPA ADA CHO KYUHYUN DISITU?!

"Ahem, jadi kami kemari atas titah Taeyeon sajangnim. Kami akan menginap di… ehem… rumahmu… err… selama beberapa hari…" kata namja bersurai hitam legam yang tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum canggung. Kurang ajar. Memangnya tempat tinggalku ini seburuk itu? aku baru saja menyapu dan mengepelnya kemarin!

Aku berusaha bersopan santun –melihat namja bersurai hitam legam itu juga bersikap cukup sopan. "He-em… mianhae… tapi maksudku, memangnya kalian semua bisa tidur disini? Ranjangku hanya satu, itupun untuk satu orang saja."

"Whaatt? Miskin sekali!"

TWITCH

"Kim Ryeowook! Jaga mulutmu!"

"Ughh~! Aku 'kan hanya mengatakan kenyataan, Teukie hyuuung~!" si namja pendek bersurai maroon dan bermulut tak sopan itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Namja yang dipanggil Teukie hyung kembali menoleh kearahku. "Gwenchana, kau bisa tetap tidur diranjangmu. Kami akan tidur dilantai."

"TEUKIE HYUUUNG!"

"Jangan berisik, bocah! Kalau Leeteuk sudah berkata begitu, apa boleh buat! Jangan membantah!" perintah yeoja cantik yang dengan sombongnya duduk disofaku.

"Baik…" sepertinya dia adalah tipe yeoja diktaktor yang mampu menjajah kaum namja.

"Ehem, jeoseonghamnida. Tapi bisakah kau memperkenalkan nama dan umurmu?" tanya namja bersurai hitam legam sambil tersenyum manis, sehingga menampakkan lesung pipinya.

"Ah… Kim Jongwoon imnida. Umurku 16 tahun." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku sedikit. Apa boleh buat. Cuma beberapa hari saja 'kan? Lagipula Taeyeon ahjumma sudah sangat banyak membantuku. Jadi aku juga harus membalas budi.

"Park Jungsoo imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Teukie hyung! Senang bertemu denganmu, Jongwoon ah~!" Teukie 'hyung' tersenyum cerah. Ia lalu menunjuk yeoja cantik yang sedang duduk disofaku.

"Ini Kim Heechul. Dia juga lebih tua darimu!" jelas Teukie hyung.

Aku mengangguk. "Annyeong, Heechul noona-"

BRAK

Satu kaki yeoja cantik itu menghentak dilantai. Jangan lupakan juga wajah sangarnya itu. Apa aku salah bicara?

"AKU. NAMJA."

Aku langsung gelagapan. "J-jeosonghamnida…" cicitku. Takut yeo- namja ini akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan mansion kecilku. Sepertinya aku meninggalkan kesan buruk dimata namja cantik itu.

"Oke, namja berwajah oriental itu Hangeng." Teukie hyung menunjuk namja yang berdiri disamping Heechul hyung.

"Annyeong, Jongwoonsshi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

Aku membalas senyumnya. Sepertinya dia namja baik-baik.

"Nah, sisanya, yang gemuk itu namanya Shindong. Namja kekar yang itu namanya Kim Youngwoon. Namja berbibir M-shaped itu Lee Sungmin. Namja berwajah ikan itu namanya Lee Donghae. Sementara namja monyet disampingnya bernama Lee Hyukjae."

"YAK!"

"Nah, yang seumuran denganmu, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook dan Choi Siwon." Ujar Teukie hyung sambil menunjuk satu persatu namja-namja itu.

… Tunggu. Dia bilang… Choi Siwon…?

Aku –yang tadinya berwajah malas, langsung menoleh kearah tunjukkan Teukie hyung dengan mata membulat.

Mwo?! Tidak mungkin itu Choi Siwon! Masa namja tampan itu Choi Siwon?! Choi Siwon yang kukenal kemarin itu berpenampilan Nerd dengan rambut klimis jeleknya!

"Annyeong Jongwoon ah~!" sapa namja tampan itu dengan wajah sumringah.

Aku tetap berdiri disana, dengan wajah bodohku.

"Hwaa… selain miskin, ternyata dia juga blo'on…"

TWITCH

"MWORAGO?!" bentakku kesal. Kupandangi namja berwajah ikan itu. memang benar-benar mirip ikan! Aku mulai berpikir untuk menangkapnya dan menggorengnya untuk makan malam nanti.

"Tenang Jongwoon ah…"

Grep

Aku melotot. Apa namja tampan yang disebut Choi Siwon itu baru saja memelukku…?

DEG

DEG

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

JONGWOON'S POV: OFF

* * *

-A While Later…

"Waa~! Tempat ini kecil sekali! Ayo kita lihat kamar mandinya, Hyukkie!"

"Hm~! Kajja, Haeee~!"

"Dimana dapurnya, Kibummie?"

"Disini, Wookie."

"MWO?! Masa isinya cuma kompor minyak, kulkas bobrok, dan satu counter?! UKURANNYA MINI PULA! Bagaimana caranya aku menyalurkan kemampuan memasakku didapur macam ini?!"

"Benar! Bagaimana caranya kau bisa memasakkan kami makanan enak kalau dapurnya saja begini?! HWAAA~~!"

"Shindong ah! Jangan menangis!"

"Aissh! Namja ini sama sekali tidak bangun! Apa aku perlu mengkaratenya, Teukie hyung?"

"JANGAN COBA-COBA LEE SUNGMIN!"

"Siwon ah, kau kenal dia?"

"Ne, dia teman baruku, Hangeng hyung."

"Ck, teman baru? Menggelikan. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku jijik."

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Memang benar kok hyung! Dan aku tetap menolak keputusan ini! Kita bisa tinggal dirumahku atau Siwon hyung! Dibandingkan dengan tempat sempit dan sumpek begini!"

"Si magnae benar juga, hm. Tapi tetap saja. Leeteuk sudah memutuskan, magnae. Jadi kau diam saja."

"Tch."

Ya… itulah suara-suara berisik yang mengganggu tidur nyenyak tokoh utama kita ini. Tadi dia langsung jatuh pingsan saat dipeluk oleh Siwon.

"Unghh~…" Jongwoon perlahan mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah… wajah tampan seorang Choi Siwon yang sedang tersenyum sumringah.

Dan tanpa perlu basa-basi lain, Jongwoon langsung menjerit.

"Yak! Kau berisik, Kim Jongwoon!" bentak Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan smartphonenya –berhubung PSPnya rusak.

Jongwoon refleks menutup mulutnya.

Siwon tersenyum cerah, dan langsung membawa Jongwoon kedalam pelukannya. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Jongwoon ah~!"

Jongwoon melototkan matanya. Gugup. "N-ne…"

"Mianne, Jongwoon ah. kau pasti shock karena kami seenaknya tinggal disini." Leeteuk tersenyum penuh penyesalan. "Mohon bersabar. Kami hanya sebentar kok."

Jongwoon tampak ragu-ragu. Tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk juga.

Leeteuk tersenyum cerah. "Gomawo~! Nah, biar kami yang urus soal makanan! Wookie! Bisakah kau membuatkan makan siang?"

"Nee hyuung! Walau dapurnya kecil, tapi kurasa aku bisa membuatkan makanan. Kebetulan aku menemukan kura-kura liar ini dibelakang. Kurasa aku bisa memasaknya!"

Heechul tersenyum puas. "Oh ya? Baguslah! Aku cukup suka makan masakan kura-kura! Cepat buatkan!"

"Nee, hyuuung~!"

Jongwoon manggut-manggut. Masakan kura-kura ne? boleh juga. Jongwoon sedang merasa lapar sekarang.

… Hm…?

… WHAT?! KURA-KURA KATANYA?!

Jongwoon terbelalak, menoleh kearah Ryeowook –dan melihat namja pendek itu sudah siap dengan pisau daging ditangan kanannya, dan Ddangkomma –yang tercekik, ditangan kirinya.

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEE!"

:

:

"Kau harusnya bilang kalau itu binatang peliharaanmu, Jongwoon ah." sahut Ryeowook dengan tampang tak bersalahnya.

Jongwoon menggeram. Hei. Dia memasang ikat leher berwarna merah terang dileher Ddangkomma. Bahkan Jongwoon yakin Ryeowook mengambil Ddangkomma dari aquarium mininya.

BUKANKAH HARUSNYA RYEOWOOK SADAR KALAU KURA-KURA ITU BINATANG PELIHARAAN JONGWOON?!

"Makanya jangan sembarangan, Ryeowook ah." sindir Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ddangkomma. Sedang main pelotot-pelototan untuk yang ketiga puluh kalinya sejak mereka berdua bertemu.

Klip

"Ahh! Aku kalah lagi!" jerit Donghae saat tanpa sengaja mengedipkan matanya. Ini sudah kekalahan ketiga puluh kalinya.

Hyukjae yang bertugas sebagai wasit mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Ddangkomma. "Bagus, Ddang-ddang! Sebagai hadiahnya, kau berhak mendapatkan selada berkualitas tinggi ini~!" Hyukjae menyodorkan sepiring penuh daun selada yang tampak sangat segar –dan tentu saja mahal.

'Berhenti memanggilku Ddang-ddang! Dan… sungguh selada ini buatku?! GOMAWO!' dengan cerianya Ddangkomma melahap daun selada itu.

Munch Munch~

Munch~

Munch

Munch…

Munch…?

Ddangkomma memelankan kunyahannya saat merasakan ada yang aneh. Daun selada ini… entah kenapa terasa sangat… 'PEDAS?!'

Hyukjae dan Donghae tertawa ngakak melihat Ddangkomma sudah berguling-guling dilantai. "Hahhaha~! Daun selada itu sudah kububuhi cabai hitam~! Bagaimana rasanya, tuan~? Hahahah~~!"

Jongwoon merebut Ddangkomma dari tangan dua anak nakal itu. "Kalian! Jangan aniaya Ddangkomma!" marahnya.

Donghae dan Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kami 'kan hanya mengajaknya bermain~…" ucap mereka membela diri. Persis seperti anak yang dimarahi oleh ibunya karena iseng. Padahal mereka lebih tua dari Jongwoon!

Jongwoon mendengus. Dielusnya cangkang Ddangkomma yang sudah tak bergerak.

Pingsan.

"Humh~… ya sudahlah. Kurasa aku harus memanggil tuan Im~!" Ryeowook merogoh ponselnya, lalu menelepon seseorang. "Ne tuan Im. Tolong bawakan bahan makanan kemari ne. Ne, kalau tidak salah ada oleh-oleh daddy dari Italia. Aku akan memasaknya."

Jongwoon mengernyit. Ryeowook bertingkah seperti orang kaya. "Apa maksud-"

Ting tong~

"Ah, makanannya sudah datang!" Ryeowook berlari kecil kearah pintu depan.

Cklek

Nampak sesosok namja paruh baya yang sedang memegang sekantong penuh bahan makanan. Dibelakangnya nampak beberapa namja berjas hitam lengkap dengan kacamata hitam dan pistolnya. Tampak seperti agen rahasia negara.

… Jongwoon merasa dia terlalu banyak menonton film.

"Ini bahan-bahannya, tuan muda." Ucap namja paruh baya sambil membungkuk hormat kepada Ryeowook. "Apa perlu saya memanggil maid untuk membantu anda memasak?"

Ryeowook menggeleng sambil tersenyum ceria. "Aniya, gomawo karena sudah membawakan bahan makanannya, pak Im~!" ia meraih kantong berisi bahan makanan itu, dan menutup pintu tanpa basa-basi lain.

'Tidak sopan sekali…' batin Jongwoon.

"Jja, aku akan mulai memasak! Dan kalaupun makanannya tidak enak, kalian harus menyalahkan dapur kecil itu, arrachi~?"

"Ne~!"

'TAMU-TAMU TIDAK SOPAN!'

:

:

Jongwoon menatap sepiring pasta dengan saus bologniese dan juga lasagna –kalau Jongwoon tidak salah ingat namanya, buatan Ryeowook. Baru kali ini dia makan makanan seperti ini. Biasanya dia hanya makan ramyeon instan saja. Jongwoon kagum, karena ternyata Ryeowook sangat jago memasak.

"Kenapa tidak makan, Jongwoonsshi?" Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon penuh tanya. "Ahh… jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah makan makanan ini yah?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kim Ryeowook!" tegur Leeteuk.

"Ne, ini memang pertama kalinya aku makan ini sejak sekian lama." Jongwoon mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ryeowook dengan senyum lebarnya. "Dan sepertinya enak sekali~!"

Ryeowook terdiam mendengar pujian Jongwoon.

Apalagi Jongwoon mulai menyantap jatahnya dengan hati riang.

Siwon tersenyum melihat Jongwoon makan dengan lahapnya. Sementara Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan Jongwoon bergantian dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Ngomong-ngomong Jongwoon ah, kenapa wajahmu luka-luka begitu?" tanya Shindong tanpa menghentikkan kegiatannya menyantap isi piringnya.

Jongwoon tersentak. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang sudah mengirimkan berjuta deathglare andalannya pada Jongwoon. Jongwoon memilih diam.

"Si Kyuhyun dan teman sekelasnya yang melakukannya."

Kyuhyun melotot, terlebih Jongwoon. Siwon berkata begitu dengan entengnya! Tidak sadarkah dia bahwa nyawa Jongwoon sedang terancam sekarang?! Lihat saja aura pembunuh dari namja bermarga Cho itu!

"Mwo?! Benarkah?!" Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun marah. "Cho Kyuhyun! Jelaskan!" tuntutnya.

Kyuhyun mendesis. "Memang aku yang melakukannya! Lalu kenapa?! Dia pantas menerimanya! Dia namja miskin, bodoh, dan jelek! Sama sekali tidak cocok berada disekolahku!"

"Cho Kyuhyun!" tegur Hangeng. "Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu!"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Kenapa kau mengatai Jongwoonie seperti itu? kau harusnya bisa berteman dengannya! Menurutku Jongwoonie anak yang baik!"

Kyuhyun menggeram, mengirim kilat berbahayanya pada Jongwoon yang sudah pucat pasi. "Memangnya kalian siapanya?! Pelindungnya?! Menggelikan! Kalian membuat selera makanku hilang!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil membanting sumpitnya. Ia lalu melangkah pergi.

Hangeng menghela napas berat. "Dia sama sekali tidak berubah."

Leeteuk menatap Jongwoon dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan dia, Jongwoon ah. dia memang seperti itu."

"Ne, orang tuanya tidak pernah menemaninya bermain saat dia kecil karena sibuk. Akhirnya dia tumbuh menjadi anak egois dan seenaknya begitu." Sungmin mendengus. "Tapi percaya deh, dia bukan orang jahat!"

Jongwoon hanya diam. Ternyata Kyuhyun punya masalah juga. '…'

:

:

"Eum… Heechul… hyung… nim…?"

"Mmm, wae!?" balas Heechul kasar tanpa melihat kearah Jongwoon.

"Anu… itu… tempat tidurku…" cicit Jongwoon gugup. Kini Heechul tengah berbaring diranjang Jongwoon. Mengambil selimut kura-kura dan bantal bulu(k) kesayangan Jongwoon. Mau tidur siang katanya.

Hei! Bukankah Leeteuk bilang Jongwoon boleh tidur dikamarnya sendiri?!

Heechul menoleh kearah Jongwoon.

… Dengan tatapan menusuk khasnya yang mampu membuat Jongwoon mengkeret.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau mengganggu tidurku hanya untuk itu?" Heechul memicingkan matanya, mengirim deathglare terbaiknya.

"Umm… tapi…"

Kemudian Heechul kembali berkata –tetap dengan ekspresi mengerikannya.

"… Aku sangat suka makan masakan kura-kura, loh."

Membuat Jongwoon berseru, "JEOSONGHAMNIDA!" berbalik pergi, dan langsung keluar sambil membanting pintu kamar.

Skakmat.

Kini target Jongwoon hanya satu. "Teukie hyung!"

Leeteuk yang tadinya sibuk memarahi Donghae dan Hyukjae yang memecahkan aquarium Ddangkomma-pun berbalik dengan senyuman khas orang baik-baiknya.

"Ne, Jongwoon ah?" tanyanya manis.

"Kenapa Heechul hyung menggunakan ranjangku? Bukankah kau bilang kalian akan tidur diluar?" tanya Jongwoon kesal –tidak memperdulikan aquarium Ddangkomma yang kini tinggal kenangan.

Leeteuk cengengesan. "Eumm… ini kan masih siang… jadi biarkan saja dia, ne? nanti malam kau yang berkuasa kok!" bujuk Leeteuk.

Jongwoon menghela napas. "Baik… tapi hanya untuk siang ini saja!"

Leeteuk tersenyum malaikat. "Tentu~!"

* * *

-Malamnya…

"Teukie hyung." Panggil Jongwoon.

Leeteuk yang masih asyik menggeliat dalam selimutnya hanya bergumam.

"… Kenapa aku yang tidur diluar…?"

Leeteuk menoleh kearah Jongwoon. Ya, Jongwoon terusir dari kamarnya sendiri. Kau benar. Salahkan namja cantik bernama Kim Heechul itu. namja cantik yang EGOIS dan SOMBONG! Jongwoon sudah berusaha meminta kembali kamarnya, namun namja cantik itu malah menendang Jongwoon keluar dan membanting pintu.

Dan kini tinggalah Jongwoon tidur berdesak-desakkan dengan beberapa tamu tak diundang lainnya dilantai.

… Dengan kaki Shindong yang mengenai pipi kirinya, kepalan tinju Sungmin dipipi kanannya, igauan Donghae disebelahnya(dan kebanyakan tentang ikan), suara ngorok Youngwoon didekatnya, juga pelukan erat seorang Choi Siwon disampingnya.

Hei hei hei. Jongwoon bisa mati kalau begini terus.

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat keadaan Jongwoon yang sangat… menyedihkan. "Mianhae, Jongwoon ah. Cinderella itu memang tidak bisa dibujuk. Bersabar ne."

"…" Jongwoon menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal.

Leeteuk tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jongwoon. Leeteuk bangkit dari tidurnya, mendekati Jongwoon, lalu membelai surai hitamnya –setelah sebelumnya menjauhkan kaki dan tangan Shindong serta Sungmin dari wajah Jongwoon. "Jja… tidurlah." Leeteuk tersenyum lembut, membuat Jongwoon dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat.

"N-ne… gomawo hyung…"

Leeteuk tersenyum. Ia tetap membelai surai Jongwoon sampai namja pemilik sepasang obsidian kelam itu benar-benar tertidur.

:::

Hei… mungkin ini tidak seburuk kelihatannya…

… Aku merasa… memiliki keluarga…

… Semoga ini bisa berlanjut selamanya, Tuhan…

:::

"Jongwoon ah…"

Puk puk

"Jongwoon ah…"

Apa ini hanya perasaan Jongwoon saja atau memang ada tepukan pelan dipipinya?

Perlahan Jongwoon membuka kedua matanya, dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah ramah dari namja yang diketahuinya bernama Hangeng itu.

"Selamat pagi, Jongwoon ah."

Jongwoon membalas senyuman hangat Hangeng. "Pagi, Hangengsshi."

Jongwoon akui aksen Hangeng terdengar cukup aneh. Dia baru menyadarinya sekarang karena kemarin terlalu sibuk mengurusi tamu-tamunya yang tak tahu sopan santun itu.

"Kau bukan orang Korea, Hangengsshi?"

Hangeng mengangguk. "Aku dari China. Mianhae, apa aksenku aneh?"

Jongwoon terbelalak, apalagi saat melihat raut wajah sedih Hangeng. "Ah, ani… aksenmu tidak aneh kok… Cuma sedikit berbeda saja." Jongwoon tersenyum manis.

Hangeng terdiam sebentar. Menatap Jongwoon dengan tatapan aneh.

Jongwoon mengernyit. "Eum… mian, Hangengsshi. Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?"

Hangeng menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut. "Wajah bangun tidurmu sangatlah manis, Jongwoon ah." Hangeng mengacak surai kelam Jongwoon dengan lembut. "Segeralah bersiap-siap. Pagi ini kau sekolah bukan?" Hangeng berbalik menuju pintu kamar, namun langkahnya terhenti.

"Ah, dan kau tak perlu memanggilku seformal itu, Jongwoon ah. kau bisa memanggilku hyung."

"Ne, arraseo."

Terdengar kekehan Hangeng sejenak. Langkahnya pun berlanjut, hingga hilang sama sekali dibalik pintu kamar.

… Tunggu. Kamar? Bukannya Jongwoon tidur dilantai ruang tengah semalaman?

Jongwoon menatap sekeliling.

Dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah surai madu seorang yeo- namja.

… Ia menunduk, mendapati sepasang chocolate besar yang menatapnya bosan.

"Kau baru menyadari keberadaanku? Berani sekali kau." Desis Heechul –sang namja– sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Jongwoon.

… Dan Jongwoon baru menyadari. Namja cantik bernama Kim Heechul itu…

… Topless.

…

"GYAAAAAAHHH!"

BUAGH

:

:

"PARK JUNGSOO! KAU LIHAT?! BERANI SEKALI NAMJA JELEK ITU MEMUKUL WAJAH CANTIKKU DENGAN JAM WEKER! KAU LIHAT LUKA DIPIPIKU?! MAKANYA SEMALAM AKU TAK SETUJU DIA TIDUR DENGANKU!"

Ya… itu adalah suara bentakan dan cacian penuh kemarahan seorang Kim Heechul. Pipinya dikompres Leeteuk dengan kantong berisi es batu. Tadi Jongwoon yang kaget tanpa pikir panjang langsung meraih jam weker dinakas samping ranjangnya, dan menghantamkannya pada pipi putih mulus Heechul.

Jongwoon cemberut sambil memakan roti jatahnya. Habisnya, siapa suruh Heechul tidur bertelanjang dada begitu? Jongwoon 'kan jadi kaget! Ugh~ wajah Jongwoon kembali memerah saat mengingat tubuh Heechul yang –diakuinya cukup terbentuk. Bahkan ada kesan seksinya.

Plak

"Auh!" Jongwoon menoleh kesamping, dan menemukan seorang namja tampan yang telah menggeplaknya dengan buku. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memukulmu karena aku yakin kau sedang memikirkan yang aneh-aneh." Jawab namja dingin itu singkat, padat, dan akurat.

Wajah Jongwoon semakin memerah. "A-ani! Aku tidak memikirkan tubuh Heechul hyung!" elaknya.

Seketika ia tergagap. 'KECEPLOSAN!'

Sang namja dingin hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Tidak perduli.

Kalau Jongwoon tak salah ingat, namja ini bernama Kim Kibum. Dia benar-benar tipe orang yang irit bicara. Bahkan Jongwoon tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana ini…? Tadi sepertinya Jongwoon keceplosan… dan lihat saja, sang Cinderella telah mengirim deathglare terbaiknya pada Jongwoon.

"YAK! Bocah mesum! Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?! Dasar bocah cabul!" bentak Heechul histeris, siap menyerang Jongwoon dengan garpu dan pisau ditangannya.

Jongwoon tergagap. "A-ani! Ani! Bukan seperti itu!"

Siwon datang, dan langsung memeluk Jongwoon dari belakang tanpa peringatan apapun. "Jongwoon ah~…"

Jongwoon menoleh, dan menemukan Siwon yang kembali pada penampilan nerd dengan rambut klimis jeleknya. "Siwon…"

'Jadi dia benar-benar Siwon…' batin Jongwoon.

"Siwon! Kenapa lagi-lagi kau berpenampilan begitu? Aku saja muak melihatnya." Celetuk Donghae terlalu jujur.

Siwon terkekeh. "Mian, hyung. Aku hanya merasa nyaman saja dengan penampilanku ini!" ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum cerah.

Jongwoon sweatdrop. Siwon tampan, tapi sepertinya dia namja yang sedikit aneh.

"Baiklah. Kalian harus buru-buru ke sekolah! Sana! Hush hush!"

Leeteuk menendang Jongwoon, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Kibum keluar kamar mansion. Jongwoon menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sakit. Leeteuk memang terlihat seperti ibu-ibu bawel yang sibuk menyuruh anaknya sekolah.

Grep

"Eh?" Jongwoon menoleh kearah Siwon saat namja itu menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo kita ke sekolah bersama!"

Jongwoon hanya mengangguk saja. Siwon sangat bersemangat.

"…"

GREP

"DAN KAU JUGA IKUT DENGAN KAMI, CHO KYUHYUN…" desis Siwon setelah mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun ketika namja tampan itu bermaksud kabur.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya imajiner. "Choi Siwon… kau pikir aku mau datang kesekolah bersamamu? Tidak kalau kau terus berpenampilan begini." Ujarnya dingin. "Apalagi… dengan namja itu…" Kyuhyun melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Jongwoon.

Jongwoon buru-buru menunduk. Takut bertemu mata dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah. Aku pergi duluan." Tanpa basa-basi lain, Kyuhyun sudah melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan Siwon dan Jongwoon berduaan.

"Jongwoon ah,"

Jongwoon mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Siwon.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjagamu dari mereka." Siwon tersenyum lembut, lalu memajukan wajahnya, dan mengecup dahi Jongwoon.

DEG

"N-ne…" Jongwoon sontak menunduk lagi, menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

Siwon tersenyum. "Kajja, kita berangkat." Digenggamnya jemari mungil Jongwoon lalu melangkah riang menuju sekolah.

Mansion Jongwoon memang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. Kira-kira 10 menitan kalau berjalan kaki. Ia menoleh kebelakang, dan tak melihat siapapun. Sepertinya Kibum dan Ryeowook juga sudah pergi. "Apa Kibum dan Ryeowook bersekolah ditempat lain?"

Siwon terkekeh. "Ryeowook mengambil sekolah memasak yang sangat terkenal diSeoul, Choberry Cooking School." Jelas Siwon. Jongwoon manggut-manggut, pantas saja masakan Ryeowook sangat lezat.

"Lalu Kibum?"

Siwon tersenyum tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. "Kibum tidak sekolah."

Jongwoon membelalak. "M-mwo? Tapi tadi Teukie hyung bilang…"

"… Dia sudah kuliah."

Jongwoon melotot. "Mwo?! Tapi dia seumuran dengan kita 'kan?!"

Siwon tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Jongwoon. "Ne, tapi dia seorang jenius. Bahkan dia sudah lulus senior high school saat berumur 14 tahun."

Jongwoon takjub. Ternyata Kibum seorang jenius… sepertinya dia berurusan dengan orang-orang yang salah. "… Eum… tapi kenapa Taeyeon ahjumma menitipkan kalian padaku? Maksudku kalian pasti orang-orang kaya dan terpandang…"

"Ahjumma bilang keuangannya sedang krisis, makanya grup idol kami harus rehat sejenak dari dunia hiburan. Dia juga menyewakan dorm kami untuk sementara waktu, jadi dia menitipkan kami padamu."

"Idol? Kalian artis?"

"Ne, kami grup idol Super Junior. Pernah mendengarnya?" tanya Siwon.

"Hng… kurasa tidak." Jongwoon memang benar-benar buta soal hal-hal seperti ini. Yang ada dirutinitas hidupnya hanyalah bersekolah dan bekerja.

Siwon terkekeh. "Kau memang namja yang menarik~!"

"Masa? Padahal kata banyak orang, aku namja yang aneh…" gumam Jongwoon sambil memperbaiki letak kacamata tebalnya.

Siwon tersenyum lembut. "Itu karena mereka tidak mengenalmu." Ia melepas kacamata Jongwoon, dan menatap kedua obsidiannya dalam. "Kau sangat baik… dan cantik."

Pessh~

Wajah Jongwoon sontak merona. "U-um… aku namja… dan tolong kembalikan kacamataku, Siwon ah…" pintanya gugup. Siwon mengembalikan kacamata Jongwoon.

Keduanya lalu mulai berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Siwon…" panggil Jongwoon. "Kenapa kau berpenampilan begini?"

"Hm?"

"A-ah, maksudku, kau sangat tampan." Jelas Jongwoon takut Siwon salah paham. "Tapi kenapa kau malah menutupinya? Kau akan sangat populer disekolah."

"Aku tampan? Jeongmal?" tanya Siwon sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongwoon. Jongwoon sontak merona, ia mengangguk gugup. Siwon tersenyum lebar. "Gomapta! Aku sangat senang~!" Siwon memeluk Jongwoon erat.

Jongwoon kelabakan, apalagi banyak pejalan kaki yang memperhatikan mereka. "Y-yak! Siwon! Lepaskan! Banyak yang melihat!" Jongwoon berusaha melepas pelukan Siwon.

"Mwo? Kau tidak suka kupeluk?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah anak anjing terbuangnya.

Jongwoon luluh dengan mudahnya. "A-aku suka, tapi banyak orang disini dan aku-"

Gyuuu~ttt

Sekali lagi Siwon memeluk Jongwoon dengan erat. "Aku juga suka memelukmu~!"

Jongwoon gelagapan. Sepertinya perjalanan kesekolah akan sangat lama hari ini…

:::

… Aku bersuara.

… Aku tersenyum.

… Aku tertawa.

… Aku merasa bahagia.

TBC

HAPPY KYUSUNG DAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY~~~~~~~! Semoga makin mesra, n semoga Yemma cepat2 keluar dari tempat wamil ituuh!*esmosi*

Ming oppa…T0T udah masuk wamil… Dongie oppa juga… huweeee… ntar HyukHaeWon oppa nyusul… SS7 katanya bakal ditunda 2 tahun ne…? ya iyalah, itu dancernya aja udah pada minggat(?) semua… kenapa dancernya harus wamil ditahun yang sama sih…?T0T

Ucchan bakal ngehentiin nickname yang Ucchan kasih yang ada embel-embel channya itu! ternyata banyak yang gak suka ne, mianne, Ucchan sok akrabTMT akan Ucchan hentikan. Maaf kalo ada yang gak suka soal nickname itu ne…TmT

Anyways… Ucchan mau mengklarifikasi soal plagiat! Suer, Ucchan bahkan baru denger nama komiknya! Udah Ucchan bilang cerita ini asli dari mimpi Ucchan, dan udah berdebu saking lamanya gak dipublish!/plak/ tema cerita Ucchan emang pasaran kok, tapi Ucchan gak bakalan memplagiat! Kalo Ucchan plagiat mah Ucchan bakal uplat! Toh tinggal copy paste! Tapi cerita Ucchan Ucchan sendiri yang mikirin, plus bantuan dari review dan saran readerdeul semua! ada juga FF request readerdeul, ada yang udah ngasih alur ceritanya, tinggal bagaimana Ucchan ngerangkain jadi cerita. N suer susah banget rasanya jari2 Ucchan ngetik! Selain karena sekolah Ucchan benar-benar penyiksaan batin/plak/ mood Ucchan juga lagi naik turun karena beberapa hal… pindah rumah… ss6 INA…TMT*gigit tisu*

Tapi Ucchan tegaskan Ucchan tidak memplagiat komik itu, cerita ini asli dari mimpi Ucchan!

Tapi Ucchan berterima kasih pada cloud yang udah memberitahu soal komik Perfect Girl Revolution itu, Ucchan suka baca komik cewek yang ada makeovernya gitu, jadi Ucchan rasa Ucchan akan mencarinya ditoko buku nanti kalau ada kesempatan! Sepertinya ceritanya menarik sih! N moga-moga cowok-cowoknya cakep, biar sekalian cuci mata gituh~!*bakar buku SMA*/plak/ Gomawo~!^0^/

Gomawo juga buat review readerdeul yang lain!^^ Ucchan akan semakin berusaha! N semoga chapt ini gak mengecewakan!XD

Review please?^^


End file.
